plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Garden Rake
In case you doubt the truthfulness of the not killing Gargantuars thingy, see the video "Gargantuar vs. Rake" or something on Youtube.--RandomguY 05:46, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :I've seen it. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 14:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hard to save up enough sun? Orly? Potato mine without offensive plants will take care of the first few zombies, and I am GUARANTEED to have enough sun for a cattail in time. If I don't have one set up, I definitely have enough time and sun for a Potato Mine. If I'm feeling very paranoid, I may bring an imitater potato mine, resulting in a 100% guaranteed no problems for a long time.--RandomguY 02:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Whenever I've tried it it doesn't work properly and I lose. Its really because with the first zombie dead it makes it seem like there is plenty of time and so the defenses aren't ready for harder zombies such as Bucketheads. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 14:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm thinking that it's because you keep using peashooters as opposed to, say, Melon-pults, which can actually handle them. Alternatively, if I see a buckethead coming, and I don't have a mine available, I plant a Wall-nut in front. Usually, when I'm in the yard, I try to set up 2-4 cattails first, before any other offensive plants. Or maybe you just don't have enough experience, no offense, as to how much time you have.--RandomguY 16:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I actually use Cabbage-pults to help with screen doors and ladders, but I have tried a number of different strategies and this is the only working one I've found. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 18:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Does that include going straight to melon-pults? Because that's what I've been doing, and it works fine.--RandomguY 03:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::I haven't tried that, but I meant using the basic strategy that most use, which is starting with Peashooters/Cabbage-pults. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 21:29, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Which is why I keep insisting (sort of) that people use my strategy.--RandomguY 22:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The problem with it is that it is hard to use if you aren't used to it, and this wiki is really about helping people with what they do use. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 12:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hard to use? How so? Also, this wiki is about helping people with Plants vs. Zombies in general, and that includes suggesting new strategies. Also, the point of using Potato Mines and Squash is to SAVE SUN for other plants, and Cattails are my replacement Potato Mines; they hold off zombies in every lane, instead of just killing a single one in one lane. They have no trouble at all with Coneheads, though they tend to with Bucketheads.--RandomguY 22:45, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Compromise? --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 22:07, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I don't particularly like that last sentence.--RandomguY 02:17, January 14, 2010 (UTC)